Rush
by airlight9404
Summary: It's more than run. Because it's rush. /SEBAEK/HUNBAEK. warn!gs. this is chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Run**

….

..

 **Kelihatannya mudah, tapi, aku harus lari dengan kakiku sendiri.**

 **.**

Kurasa kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baba dan ibu tiriku waktu mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumah kami dan keluarlah.. yah, aku. Dengan seragam compang-camping dan muka babak belur.

Penampilanku saat itu mirip aktris dalam film tentang dunia yang porak-poranda sehabis kiamat. Aku masih bisa menutup bagian atas tubuhku dengan _almamater_ biru tua sekolahku, sementara, rokku nggak tertolong lagi, potongannya benar-benar pendek.

Astaga, Baba marah besar. Dan salah satunya karena baju-bajuku yang rusak.

Yang menarik, Zi Tao lebih marah lagi. Menarik karena, tentu saja, ia kan bukan orang tua kandungku.

Seharusnya kaulihat bagaimana ia memarahiku habis-habisan di ruang tamu. Karena tentu saja aku harus menjelaskan kepada mereka apa yang kulakukan di _arena tempur_ para pelajar nakal ketika mereka sedang _perang_ , padahal seharusnya saat itu aku berada di sekolah.

Aku tidak suka kalau harus pulang cepat. Malas melihat Zi Tao, istri ayahku dan anak mereka HuaiBai. Percaya tidak? Ternyata ayahku diam-diam berselingkuh. HuaiBai hanya berbeda dua tahun lebih muda dari usiaku. Mama yang malang. Tanpa didampingi baba ia meninggal saat mati-matian melawan kanker rahim yang dideritanya.

Itulah kenapa aku membenci mereka.

Saat berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan sebelum pulang, aku terjebak dalam pertempuran menegangkan, namun, mengasyikan. Tidak menyangka kalau aku bakal diseret-seret dan dijadikan tawanan mereka, padahal, jelas-jelas seragamku menunjukan aku bukan siswi dari salah satu kubu. Hingga polisi datang, membubarkan mereka, sementara aku digiring ke mobil polisi, mereka mengerti kalau aku hanya korban tidak berdosa.

Dan alih-alih disambut hangat oleh keluargaku, aku malah dimarahi habis-habisan.

Aku nggak bercanda. Zi Tao marah banget. Katanya sebagai wanita aku harusnya langsung pulang, membantu pekerjaan rumah. Aku nggak boleh bergaul dengan lelaki brengsek semacam mereka. Padahal, rumah kami punya para pelayan yang membantu urusan rumah, untuk apa aku pulang cepat _kan?_ Dan aku pun nggak bergaul dengan mereka.

Sejak Mama meninggal aku memang jadi rada bandel : a) aku suka nggak menuruti apa kata mereka b) aku memperlakukan HuaiBai seburuk yang kubisa c) aku makin sayang sama Canliu–anjing _puddle_ yang diberikan Mama saat ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas d) aku sering kabur saat acara keluarga, aku, pada intinya, tidak diinginkan dirumah ini. Dan aku membenci mereka semua.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang kami katakan. Wu Baixian" Kata Baba, walau ia terlihat sama marahnya dengan Zi Tao, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kecemasannya "Kau jadi gadis _nakal_ "

Cukup sudah. Aku berdiri, menatap nyalang pada baba yang terkejut melihat sikapku. "Aku benci kalian" kataku, datar, dan penuh penekanan. Bunyi tamparan menggema keras dan mengagetkan kami, khususnya aku, yang jadi korban tamparan Baba. Panas, perih, dan hatiku terluka makin dalam.

Aku menatap baba dengan mataku yang basah. Baba tidak terlihat meyesal, ia hanya sedikit terkejut. Aku berlari keluar, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan Zi Tao dan HuaiBai.

.

.

.

.

Aku nyaris meloncat kegirangan saat bibi Yixing mengatakan padaku ia akan mengurus kepergianku ke Korea.

Meminjam ponsel milik Xiumin aku menelpon bibi Yixing. Wanita cantik dengan mata sayu dan rambut hitam berkilau itu bibi angkatku dari keluarga Mama. Ia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya dari Korea. Lama setelah itu, aku baru menghubunginya sekarang. Senang mendengar ia dan keluarganya baik-baik saja.

Xiumin menghampiriku, lalu duduk di kasurnya, tepat disebelahku "Untunglah kau menyimpan bajumu disini dan juga.. masih punya uang untuk pergi kerumahku" gadis itu mengupas pisang yang dibawanya "Omong-omong kau benar-benar mau ke Korea?"

Aku mengangguk, memasang pose berpikirku _"_ Canliu kubawa tidak ya?" tanyaku, Xiumin menghabiskan pisangnya sebelum menjawab, "Kau mau balik ke rumahmu, begitu?"

Benar juga. Akhirnya aku hanya menidurkan tubuhku di kasur Xiumin. Merasa sangat lelah

.

.

.

Esoknya bibi Yixing langsung mengirim tiket pesawat ke rumah Xiumin. Gadis itu rela bolos sekolah hanya karena mau menemaniku ke bandara. Kami saling berpelukan, merasa sangat sedih karena akan berpisah beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya. Aku akan sangat merindukan pipi bapaonya.

Yang membuatku lebih sedih adalah Baba sama sekali tidak mencariku _._ Seharusnya beliau tahu kemana tujuanku kalau aku pergi dari rumah. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Xiumin –ponselku disita baba seminggu yang lalu kalau kau mau tahu. Dan ini membuatku merasa, meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku, adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Kalau nanti kau punya pacar beritahu aku" Xiumin terkekeh, ia juga, sedikit terisak "Pasti. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau sudah punya nomer baru"

Lalu, kami berpelukan lagi sebelum aku benar-benar memasuki pintu keberangkatan.

.

.

.

Taksi yang kutumpangi dari bandara memasuki jalan masuk perumahan elit di daerah _Cheondam-dong_. Aku tidak menghubungi bibi Yixing saat sampai, aku tidak _bisa_ menghubunginya, lagi, aku juga sungkan kalau ia harus menjemputku di bandara.

Bibi Yixing juga memberiku beberapa ratus won bersama tiket yang dikirimkannya. Mungkin, ia sudah mengira aku bakal naik taksi, kerena, ia juga memberikan alamat rumahnya. Penjaga pintu hanya melambai pada kami, mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku turun di depan sebuah rumah yang kelihatan tidak besar, tapi, tampak sejuk dan nyaman.

Aku berdiri di depan rumah bibi Yixing. Dengan tas ransel sekolahku yang berisi sisa bajuku di rumah Xiumin, _T-shirt_ hitam, celana jeans dan.. _almamater sekolahku_. Seseorang dari dalam rumah bibi Yixing menghampiriku, dilihat dari sergamnya pria itu mungkin penjaga rumah bibi Yixing.

Penjaga itu tersenyum kearahku ,"Wu Baixian?"

"Ya" kataku, sejurus kemudian "Silahkan masuk nona" penjaga itu membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan gadis dengan pakaian aneh sepertiku masuk.

.

.

.

"Baixian?" bibi Yixing menghampiriku, ia lalu memelukku erat. Aku bisa menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang tidak berubah. Wanita itu kemudian menggiringku duduk di kursi besar ruang keluarganya. Perkiraanku salah, saat tahu, rumah ini terasa lebih besar di dalam. Kesan china klasik dipadu dengan unsur budaya lokal korea terasa jelas. Bibi Yixing memang penyuka sesuatu yang berbau tradisional, ia sering banget pergi ketempat-tempat bersejarah.

Aku membungkukan tubuhku saat disana juga ada Kim Joonmyeon, suami bibi Yixing. Pria itu tampan namun tingginya hanya sedikit melebihi bibi Yixing. Paman Joonmyeon tersenyum padaku, ia mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Jadi Baixian bagaimana si bodoh Yifan mengusirmu sayang?" bibi Yixing kembali dari dapur dengan secangkir teh dan beberapa kue, ia memberikannya padaku. Aku meminum teh itu sebelum bercerita, kataku, "Ia menamparku bi."

Bibi Yixing tampak kaget, wajahnya jadi merah padam, itu biasa terjadi saat ia merasa benar-benar marah "Aku sudah bilang pada Luhan jangan menikahi pria itu, tetap saja, dasar," bibi Yixing mendekatiku, memeriksa pipiku. "Baixian yang malang tinggal lah disini. Kami akan mengurusmu"

Bibi Yixing kelihatannya sudah punya pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang _bagaimana cara mengebiri baba_. "Aku mau saja. Tapi bibi aku tidak bawa apapun"

"Soal mudah Baixian, kami bisa mebelikanmu sekarang juga, sebanyak yang kau mau, semua yang kubutuhkan, katakan saja."

"Terima kasih paman, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

Paman Joonmyeon dan bibi Yixing saling menatap, sepintas, tampak terpekur. "Baixian, Luhan sebenarnya tahu Yifan berselingkuh darinya, jauh sebelum kau mengetahuinya. Saat itu kau baru dua tahun"

Bibi Yixing lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Luhan diam-diam mengubah akta keluarga kalian, hanya ada kalian berdua. Ia menitipkannya padaku, juga berkas-berkasmu semua dititipkan padaku. Luhan takut kalau-kalau Yifan akan mengambilmu darinya"

Ini sesuatu yang baru ku ketahui, aku tahu Baba berselingkuh sebulan lalu saat Mama meninggal. Baba menghampiriku dan memberitahu kalau ia akan menikah lagi, bersama _selingkuhannya_. Tidak terpikirkan kalau Mama juga mengetahuinya, jauh sebelum aku "Apa… baba ta..hu?" tanyaku, lambat-lambat, sambil menghabiskan teh dalam genggamanku, sekedar membuat ku sedikit tenang.

"Tidak. Tahu apa ia? Sialan aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya" Bibi Yixing menggertakan gigi-gigi rapihnya, ia terlihat benar-benar marah. Paman Joonmyeon bangkit menghampiri kami dan mengelus punggung bibi Yixing, aku jadi iri, aku tidak pernah melihat baba memperlakukan Mama seperti ini.

Katanya, "Namamu jadi Wu Baekhyun. Luhan tidak berani mengubah margamu, ia mencintai Yifan. Yifan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" Paman Joonmyeon lalu mengusak rambutku, hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ku dapatkan dari baba, akhirnya kudapatkan, dari orang lain. Kalau kau tanya aku bagaimana rasanya, _sangat sedih_.

.

.

.

.

Bukan main. Paman Joonmyeon memang benar-benar luar biasa. Ia membelikanku _satu toko Loui's Vouiton_. Barang-barang yang cocok untukku semuanya dibeli paman Joonmyeon. Tidak perlu repot-repot, _LV_ sendiri yang datang pada kami, mereka membawakan barang-barang yang memang cocok untukku. Luar biasa senangnya.

Selain tentang baju serta perlengkapan lain yang bisa disediakan _LV,_ paman Joonmeon juga mendatangkan kasur _queen size_ , kasurnya empuk dan nyaman. Sekejap, ruangan kosong dan besar di sebrang kamar paman Joonmyeon dan Bibi Yixing –yang bakal jadi kamarku, sudah terisi. Aku juga nggak perlu menata ruangan ini lagi, pelayan rumah sudah melakukannya. Bibi Yixing tahu aku suka banget sama langit. Desainnya dibuat dengan seleraku.

Dan Dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat. Kamar ini jadi lebih hebat daripada kamarku di China sana, hanya saja, tidak ada fotoku dan Mama.

"Baixian?" bibi Yixing masuk dengan sebuah pigura besar bersamanya, menginterupsiku dari kegiatan _mengagumi kamar baruku._

Bibi Yixing lalu menggantungkan pigura itu di sepetak tembok sebelah meja riasku. Ia tersenyum menatapku yang hanya bisa mengigit bibir.

"Kau pasti merindukan saat itu.." katanya, menghampiri, dan memelukku erat.

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya , tidak terasa air mataku jatuh. Pigura yang digantungkan bibi Yixing berisi foto Baba, Mama, aku, lalu, Paman Joonmyeon, bibi Yixing, dan anak mereka. kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Shixun. Saat itu jadi saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku, walau masih satu tahun, aku bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana keadaan saat itu.

Kau ngerti, kan? Mengenang sesuatu kadang bikin nggak enak hati. Omong-omong, sekarang hampir tengah malam, dan aku belum melihat Shixun. "Aku belum lihat Shixun" pelukanku dan bibi Yixing terlepas, kami mengusap air mata masing-masing. Dan, Bibi Yixing terlihat kesal saat aku menyebut nama Shixun.

"Ia tidak disini. Anak itu bilang ingin hidup mandiri" ujarnya, sedikit jengkel "Ia membeli apartemen dan tinggal disana, karena itu, aku senang sekali saat kau bilang akan kesini"

Aku terkekeh, Shixun anak bibi Yixing satu-satunya, kupikir ia memang merindukan kehadiran seorang anak. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara bibi Yixing memperlakukanku.

"Istirahatlah Baixian, kalau mau besok kau sudah bisa sekolah, Joonmyeon sudah membereskan semua keperluanmu" Bibi Yixing lalu mengecup keningku, ia pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku yang masih tercengang dengan segala yang kuterima hari ini.

Paman Joonmyeon dan bibi Yixing… luar biasa hebatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kurang dari satu jam sejak aku menginjakan kaki di Yonsei Academy aku sudah jadi murid populer. Masalahnya, murid baru mana yang datang dengan mobil _BMW_ keluaran terbaru dan semua yang dipakainya barang _LV_? Kurasa, aku lah satu-satunya. Paman Joonmyeon melupakan seragamku, pria baik hati itu hanya memberiku buku-buku pelajaran, _tidak dengan seragam_.

"Wu Baekhyun." seruku, saat mengenalkan diriku didepan kelas. Aku nggak bermaksud sombong, serius. Tapi aku belum terlalu lancar berbahasa korea, berbicara di depan orang banyak begini membuatku agak minder. Jadi, kurasa tatapan kurang bersahabat yang dilemparkan teman-teman sekelasku, sama sekali nggak pantas aku dapatkan.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka nggak mengerti. Dan kesan keren yang kutunjukan saat pertama kali datang –yang pastinya bikin sirik– menambah parah semuanya. Yang beruntung adalah, aku nggak keteteran untuk mengikuti cara belajar mereka, aku menyelesaikan semuanya dengan tepat. Kupikir, ini berkat baba yang mendidik keras diriku.

Jauh di dalam diriku, sebernarnya aku merindukan Baba.

Namun, kenyataan kalau Baba tidak merasakan perasaan sama dengan yang kurasakan, menampar telak diriku. Dan, menjadi salah satu alasan aku perlu membebaskan diriku dari segala perasaan menyesakkan yang membuatku kesulitan bernapas tentang pria yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku itu. Inilah tujuanku pergi ke Korea. Negara ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baba, aku berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit perasaan menyedihkan itu disini.

"Baekkie kau melamun?"

"Ah tidak… Kyungzhu"

"Kyungsoo Baekkie, soo bukan _zhu_ "

Kyungzhu, maksudku Kyungsoo seorang gadis bermata bulat yang duduk di sebelahku. Tempat dudukku sendiri ada di pojok belakang dekat jendela, di depanku ada seorang murid lelaki berambut hitam berkilau yang sedikit aneh untuk ukuran rambut seorang lelaki, mengingatkanku dengan… siapa ya?

"Omong-omong China itu bagaimana sih?" ujar Kyungsoo, gadis itu duduk di atas mejaku, kelas kami hanya tersisa beberapa murid, yang lainnya sudah pergi ke kafetaria. Kelihatannya, ia nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan kesalahan pengucapanku, bahkan untuk namanya sendiri.

"Tidak jauh beda. Hanya sedikit lebih _sesak_ " kataku. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu tangannya mencolek-colek punggung lelaki yang tadi kusebutkan. Ia berbalik, memandang Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Apa soo? Kau nggak lihat aku lagi sibuk?" katanya, dilihat dari depan ternyata, ia ganteng juga.

Bukan berarti aku langsung suka begitu saja padanya, _lho_.

Kyungsoo mengedip. "Baekhyun cantik kan?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya, memandang Kyungsoo seolah gadis itu mengatakan kalau mawar sebenarnya berwarna biru. "Tentu saja, ia wanita" jawabnya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar sambil membawa map hijau yang entah berisi apa bersamanya.

"Kim sinting Sehun" Kyungsoo mendesis, "Kau lihat kan? Ia nyebelin banget. Kim Sehun harus dihindari Baekhyun"

.

.

.

TBC

H E LL O ma first story about SeBaek. Aku udah lumayan lama jadi shipper mereka, dan seneng banget akhir-akhir ini banyak moment mereka hohoho

Last review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rush**

….

..

 **Kelihatannya mudah, tapi, aku harus lari dengan kakiku sendiri.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo benar saaat ia bilang : Kim Sehun perlu dihindari.

Serius, cowok itu nyebelin banget. Kukira tampangnya yang pendiam dan kelihatan _cool_ itu sesuai dengan sifatnya. Ternyata, salah besar.

Dengan seringai jahilnya ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku saat kelas kami memasuki jam kosong. Ia mengajakku bicara dalam bahasa korea yang tidak ku mengerti. Aku sudah pernah cerita belum? Aku hanya bisa bahasa korea tingkat dasar. Dan, aku keceplosan memakinya dalam bahasa mandarin.

Sialnya, ia mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"* _Tianmei…._ mulutmu setajam pisau," (*gadis manis) ujarnya, dengan nada mengejek "Kalau bicara saja tidak bisa untuk apa kau kesini huh?"

Aku terpaksa membuang muka. Benar juga yang ia katakan. Seharusnya, aku meminta bibi Yixing mengirimku ke London. Maksudku, kalau disana aku nggak bakal keteteran seperti ini.

"Yeah," sahutku "Aku kan nggak pernah kepikiran bakal tinggal di korea. Bahasaku setara turis, _dong?"_

"Eh kalian," Kyungsoo menyela diantara perdebatan panas kami soal _bahasa_ , oke benar, _bahasa_. Cewek itu menatap kami seperti kami amat sangat tolol. "Sehun ini hanya soal bahasa, oke? Baekhyun jangan tanggapi Sehun, dan kalau mau bicara keras gunakan bahasa korea kami tidak mengerti!" ia menggebrak meja kuat-kuat diikuti seluruh teman sekelas kami yang mengangguk-angguk seperti orang sinting.

"Hei," seruku dengan sikap sok tersinggung, padahal sebenarnya tidak dan aku juga tidak mengerti beberapa kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo "kalau begitu ajari aku, seminggu saja belum aku tinggal disini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Iya juga sih…"

Saat itulah seseorang tiba-tiba berseru keras. "Tidak lihatkah saya sudah berdiri disini?!"

Kami semua berbalik megikuti arah suara. Di sana, berdiri di depan kelas, dengan penggaris panjang, seorang guru tersangar yang pernah kulihat. Tubuhnya besar, mungkin tingginya hanya sedikit dibawah Baba, dan wajahnya terdapat beberapa goresan. Tampangnya luar biasa galak.

.

.

.

.

Nama beliau Pak Lee.

Tidak hanya muka, tapi hukumannya juga galak sekali.

Sebagai biang keributan, aku dan Sehun dihukum membersihkan toilet cowok, yang, astaga, apa sih yang para cowok lakukan di toilet? Bau sekali.

"Ayo masuk."

Dengan cara mendorong-dorong punggungku, Sehun menggiringku masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia sendiri masih berkutat dengan hidungnya yang tiba-tiba memerah seperti badut.

Aku pun ngakak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dilarang hukumnya mencela alergi orang lain," katanya, penuh wibawa "tempat kotor itu…astaga!"

Tapi, aku nggak bisa berhenti. Ayolah, kulit Sehun lebih putih bahkan dibanding kulitku, dan ia.. berhidung merah, lucu sekali kan? Haha.

"Kau emangnya nggak pernah pakai toilet?" kataku, sambil menyikat lantai, sedangkan Sehun membersihkan kaca.

"Nggak kalau kotor begini… aku bakal pulang," jawab Sehun, dengan nada suara sedatar yang ia bisa, kupikir. "Hey Baixian," kata Sehun, lagi, aku agak terkejut saat ia menyebut nama asliku, padahal baru saja aku menyangka hanya bibi Yixing yang akan memanggilku begitu disini. Namun, mengingat Sehun yang fasih berbahasa mandarin, nggak mengherankan ia tahu nama chinaku.

"Apa?" sahutku, tanpa menyadari Sehun sudah ikut berjongkok dibelakangku, tiba-tiba saja ia berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Kau nggak mengingatku?"

Saat itu juga, aku berjengit, menampar pipinya keras-keras, yah, aku kan nggak tahu Sehun yang berbisik padaku, Sehun mengelus pipinya sendiri, menatapku seolah aku manusia tersinting yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Maaf aku-"

"Sudahlah," potong Sehun, ia berdiri, dan aku merasa kecil, sialan ia tinggi sekali, kurasa tingginya sekitar seratus delapan puluh empat centi. "Kau memang payah."

"Hey aku kan-"

"Kalau di Korea," Sehun kembali memotong, ia lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya membersihkan kaca "Pakailah bahasa korea, bahkan denganku sekali pun."

Dengan kekesalan setara kekesalanku pada HuaiBai aku kembali menyikat keras-keras lantai toilet, menimbulkan bunyi yang amat sangat mengganggu, "Kalau aku bisa sudah kulakukan."

"Kalau begitu," Sehun berteriak, seolah ingin menandingi suara sikatanku, "aku akan mengajarimu."

Aku berhenti menyikat, menatap Sehun yang masih saja sibuk mengelapi kaca, bersikap seperti ia baru saja menawariku permen, "Kau serius nggak sih?"

"Tentu saja, nggak lihat muka tampanku ini?"

"Hoek tampan apanya…albino."

"Dilarang mencela warna kulit orang lain idiot," Sehun berhenti mengelap kaca yang sekarang sudah bersih mengkilap, ia menatapku dari sana, "Besok sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Baixian," sapa bibi Yixing waktu aku masuk ke ruang makan, aku duduk tepat didepannya. "Bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

Nyebelin. Kepingin benar aku berkata begitu. Tapi, mengingat kebaikan bibi Yixing dan paman Joonmyeon yang dengan rela membiayai sekolahku, aku tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan. Inilah yang kau lakukan pada keluargamu.

Maka aku pun menjawab, "Begitulah bi seperti halnya sekolah baru,"

Tidak lama paman Joonmyeon datang dan duduk di kursi, _well_ , kau tahu kan tempat dimana kepala keluarga duduk? Bersamaan dengan itu para pelayan datang membawakan makanan pembuka. Sambil menikmati makan malam, kami mengobrol ringan. Makan malam adalah waktu terpenting untuk keluarga Kim, ini waktu seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul. Paman Joonmyeon bilang, makan malam juga bertujuan mengakrabkan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Menyenangkan rasanya, asal tahu saja aku, baba, dan ibu kandungku, tidak pernah makan malam bersama seperti ini. Baba tidak penah ada. Ia nggak punya waktu, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin maksudnya pekerjaan berselingkuh.

Aku nggak tahu, mana yang benar. Ia benar-benar lembur mengurusi perusahannya yang besar itu ataukah berselingkuh bersama Zi Tao. Tapi, kalau dibandingkan dengan paman Joonmyeon, yang perusahaannya lebih besar dari milik baba, hal ini perlu dipertanyakan. Bagaimana paman Joonmyeon bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk makan malam keluarga, sementara tidak dengan ayahku?

Itu dulu _lho_ , sejak menikah dengan Zi Tao ayahku selalu punya waktu untuk keluarganya : Zi Tao dan HuaiBai.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis keras dan tertawa sama kerasnya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baekhyun- _ie,_ " ujar paman Joonmyeon, menarik perhatianku "Kudengar kau belum lancar berbahasa korea,"

 _Ya, sama tidak lancarnya dengan bahasa mandarinmu paman._ Namun, paman Joonmyeon setidaknya masih jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Kami sama-sama tidak bisa, namun, berada pada tingkatan yang berbeda.

"Begitulah paman, teman sekolahku akan mengajariku," jawabku sambil menelan kimchi yang omong-omong enak banget, "Besok sepulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" paman Joonmmyeon dan bibi Yixing berseru disaat bersamaan, wajah mereka terlihat sumringah, membuatku entah mengapa jadi ikut senang "Kau benar-benar mewarisi gen Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

Ibuku memang gampang punya teman. Ia manis sekali. Rambutnya coklat keemasan, matanya yang jernih bakal mengingatkanmu sama rusa, dan ia seorang periang yang seperti nggak punya masalah dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, entah lah kenapa ia harus menikah dengan Baba. Bukannya aku menyesali hal ini, bukan. Kalau mereka tidak menikah aku nggak bakal lahir. Yang aku sesalkan hanyalah, mengapa Baba tega-teganya menyakiti Mama. Hanya itu.

Kalau mau jujur, aku memang iri dengan mereka yang punya keluarga utuh. Aku iri dengan mereka yang bisa bercanda bersama ayah mereka, bermain bersama, melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya di lakukan seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melakukannya bersama Mama. Mama selalu ada untukku, ia menyayangiku dalam sekali. Itulah mengapa aku selalu merindukan Mama, menangis tanpa sadar disaat tidur karena aku merindukan sentuhan tangannya di kepalaku.

Ini nggak berarti baba nggak pernah ada. _Ia ada_. Namun, yang dilakukannya padaku adalah _mendidik_. Keras sekali. Sampai-sampai aku pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan rumahku –yang akhirnya kulakukan sekarang.

Baba nggak pernah mendengarkan Mama yang berusaha melindungiku. Saat ia punya waktu yang bisa dihabiskannya bersamaku, ia akan melatihku segala macam hal. Nggak mengherankan aku punya kemampuan lebih dari pada anak-anak seusiaku. Pelatihan yang kudapat selalu lebih dari mereka.

Mungkin karena aku selalu lebih dari mereka, nggak banyak yang mau jadi temanku. Dari dulu, hanya Xiumin teman yang kupunya. Ia satu-satunya yang mengerti perasaanku.

Jadi, saat bibi Yixing mengatakan aku mewarisi gen Mama, aku heran banget. Benarkah seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya kau memang seorang periang? Seseorang yang mudah memiliki teman?

Lalu mengapa aku hanya punya Xiumin sebagai temanku? Apa mereka takut padaku karena aku anak dari Wu Yifan? Apa orang tua mereka melarang mereka main denganku karena takut Baba tidak menyukainya dan akhirnya 'menghancurkan' mereka karena berasal dari golongan bawah?

Atau karena mereka iri padaku? –Aku nggak pernah mau tahu. Aku selalu pusing setiap memikirkan hal ini.

Sekarang, aku hanya akan menjalani hidupku penuh rasa syukur. Menerima apa yang tuhan berikan untukku.

Karena sebenarnya, itulah tujuan dari _'pelarian'_ ini. Dua hari saja belum cukup untukku, aku perlu tinggal lebih lama. Belajar hal-hal yang bahkan nggak pernah aku bayangkan. Di lingkungan yang tidak kukenali, setidaknya, aku masih punya apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai keluarga. Paman Joonmyeon dan Bibi Yixing.

Kalau Baba punya HuaiBai dan Zi Tao sebagai keluarga barunya, maka, aku mendapatkan Paman Joonmyeon dan Bibi Yixing. Bahkan, aku merasakan mereka lebih mencintaiku daripada Baba.

"XiuXiu? Kau disana?"

Dengan ponsel baru yang diberikan bibi Yixing seusai makan malam tadi –ia tahu aku nggak punya ponsel –aku menelpon Xiumin. Rindu rasanya. Yeah, biasanya aku kan ketemu Xiumin _setiap hari._

"Baixian?" Xiumin memekik di sebrang sana, aku tahu.

"Aku merindukanmuuu," kataku, riang. Disambut dengan Xiumin yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama, dengan nada seolah aku sudah pergi bertahun-tahun.

"Ah ya Xiu," aku berniat cerita pada Xiumin, waktu teringat soal betapa menyebalkannya Kim Sehun dan hukuman yang diberikan Pak Lee.

"Eh Baixian," disaat yang sama Xiumin juga memanggilku, kami sama-sama diam, tapi aku diam lebih lama, karena itu Xiumin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku lebih dulu.

"Maaf kalau kau tersinggung tapi, eh, Baixian ayahmu sama sekali tidak menghubungiku atau menanyakan kabarmu lewai HuaiBai, beliau seolah nggak peduli kau pergi,"

Setelah itu ada jeda cukup lama, aku tidak menyangka Xiumin bakal menceritakan hal yang bahkan nggak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Di sebrang sana Xiumin menghela napasnya, helaannya terdengar jelas dari ponselku.

"Maafkan aku memberitahumu hal itu." Xiumin berujar, dengan nada menyesal yang dalam pada suaranya.

"Tidak apa Xiu aku sudah menduganya," imbuhku, memberi tahu isi analisis kecil yang ku lakukan sebelum terbang ke Korea "Lupakan saja, aku punya cerita yang lebih menarik," sepertinya kata-kataku berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Xiumin dan membuat gadis itu melupakan penyesalannya yang menyedihkan untukku.

"Ceritakan semua!" ia berseru, Xiumin memang gadis yang suasana hatinya bisa cepat berubah.

"Namanya Sehun, ia nyebelin banget! Lebih baik aku menyibukan diri dengan karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,_ daripada harus berhubungan dengannya."

"Ceritamu mengatakan ia benar benar buruk," Xiumin terkekeh, seolah nggak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan, sebenarnya, ia satu tahun lebih tua dari usiaku, namun, suatu masalah yang tidak pernah mau diceritakannya, membuatnya terlambat masuk sekolah, "Shixun seburuk itu?"

"Sehun, Xiu, Sehun. Shixun anak bibi Yixing. Mereka mungkin dua orang yang berbeda, seingatku, semasa kecil Shixun teman paling membahagiakan begitulah, Haha"

"Tawamu sungguh nggak tepat," Xiumin berujar, dengan nada sebal yang kentara dalam suaranya "kau seolah bilang aku buruk banget, mengucap nama Shi-hun."

"Shi-hun? Astaga aku jadi mengingat saat Yukiko mencium pipi Conan dan memanggilnya Shin-conan, ia hampir kelepasan," sambil berusaha keras menahan tawaku aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "kurasa itulah posisimu sekarang."

Aku menduga, di sebrang sana, Xiumin memutar malas bola matanya. Ia nggak terlalu berminat saat aku berbicara tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan koleksi fiksi detektifku, namun, dibalik itu aku tahu, walau tanpa minat ia mendengar ceritaku dengan saksama.

Dan, begitu lah kami melewati malam. Dengan banyak cerita dan tertawa sana sini, sampai setelah mengucap beribu kata rindu kami memutuskan untuk tidur malam.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Kaget sekali.

Aku sudah berusaha menjauh dari Sehun–ia sebenarnya nggak sampai mengejar-ngejarku dan tindakannya perlu dicurigai, tentu saja–yang benar saja aku sudah membawa teman cowokku ke rumah bibi Yixing di hari ketiga aku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku lupa mengatakan pada bibiku yang baik hati itu, kalau sebenarnya yang akan pulang bersama keponakannya yang manis ini adalah seorang cowok tinggi bertampang ganteng tapi nyebelin banget.

Terbayang sudah bagaimana reaksi bibi Yixing nanti.

Maka, dengan alasan itu lah aku enggan mengajak Sehun pulang bersamaku. Sebisa mungkin aku cepat-cepat pulang. Namun, apa kau bisa menebak kalau Sehun tahu dimana rumah bibi Yixing? Ia benar-benar tahu, sobat.

Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari balkon kamarku yang kebetulan ada di lantai dua rumah bibi Yixing, saat, Sehun dengan lancangnnya masuk begitu saja dan memanggil-manggil namaku seenak tampangnya.

"Wu Baixian? Turunlah aku tahu dimana kamarmu," ia berteriak, mengagetkanku. Dengan harapan Sehun bakal pergi kalau aku nggak menemuinnya, aku tetap diam di kamarku, bergelung dalam selimut besar dan masih berseragam lengkap "kau menunggu untuk aku menjemputmu tuan putri?"

Saat itu, barulah aku cepat-cepat bangun, membereskan penampilanku dan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersantai meminum coklat panas bersama kue kering di sofa besar ruang keluarga tempat biasanya paman Joonmyeon duduk.

Sadar aku sudah ada di dekatnya, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Ia menyeringai, menatapku seolah aku lah mangsa terakhirnya "Beraninya membuatku menunggu, eh?"

"Sialan kau! Tahu darimana aku disini?" sahutku, sambil menatapnya tajam.

" _Well, it is my business to know what other people don't know."_

Aku kembali dibuat terkejut, tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak asing buatku. Kutanya kau _sherlockian_ mana yang tidak tahu kalimat itu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang semenyebalkan Sehun punya selera yang sama denganku, astaga sebenarnya aku harus memusuhi atau menjadikannya teman, _sih?_

"Kau-"

"Cepat siapkan bukumu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi hal yang kuketahui tentang Sehun selain soal ia menyebalkan –dan kemungkinan juga penggemar Sherlock– ia pandai berbohong.

Beralasan bahwa ia punya lebih dari selusin pekerjaan, acara belajar mengajar kami benar-benar seperti lomba lari marathon. Padahal, sebenarnya ia hanyalah remaja tanggung yang sedang mengisi waktu senganggnya mengajariku. Karena pada kenyataanya, setelah acara belajar yang melelahkan itu kami masih bisa duduk sila dalam suasana santai dengan kue kering dan coklat panas serta mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Diluar perkiraanku, bibi Yixing malah sangat senang mendapati Sehun lah yang mengajariku, dan menghiraukan perilaku kurang ajar cowok itu. Beliau malah dengan senang hati menambah kue kering serta jatah coklat panas kami.

Dan juga, entah mengapa cara mengajar Sehun yang mirip pelatih _bulldog_ itu justru membuatku lebih cepat mengerti. Rasanya ringan dan mudah.

Namun, tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya pada Sehun, mau ditaruh dimana wajah manis dan harga diriku?

"Setidaknya ucapkan lah terima kasih,"

"Hm, _Sehunna gomawo."_

"Yah, logatmu agaknya sedikit lebih halus."

Beberapa detik kemudian, baru kusadari kalau ia telah mengungkapkan pemikiranku tentang dirinya, "Hey!"

Sehun tertawa renyah, ia mengusak lembut rambutku, "Sherlock pernah mengatakan pada Watson tentang karangan Poe dibagian-"

"Bahwa seorang pemikir bisa membaca pikiran temannya."

Kami saling bertatapan dalam waktu lama, Sehun masih memberikan senyumnya, yang omong-omong ganteng banget dan baru ku lihat pertama kali. Sementara aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku sudah mencobanya puluhan kali pada sahabatku dan belum pernah berhasil! Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Sehun kembali memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkannya padaku, ia seolah meremehkanku "Aku mencobanya ratusan kali padamu, nona Wu."

"Mustahil,"

"Itu lah kenyataannya."

Belum sempat aku mendebat perkatannya, yang sayang sekali sangat mustahil ku lakukan. Bibi Yixing terlebih dulu berteriak memanggil kami agar segera berkumpul bersamanya dan paman Joonmyeon –yang tanpa kami sadari sudah pulang dari kantornya– untuk menyantap makan malam bersama.

Namun, tentu saja aku belum selesai dengan si Kim–menyebalkan–Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I love this Chapter so muchhhh! Impianku banget buat bikin ff yang nyisipin Sherlock dan bikin pemerannya deket dan kenal karna sesama Sherlockian. Trus nikah dan dilamar pake mecahin kasus or something itu uhh I love it! Itu sih harepannya aku, peace:v

Serius deh aku ngetik ini enjoy banget haha enjoy juga ya buat kalian yang baca lol

p.s ; aku sengaja up cepet karna aku gatau kapan bakal up lagi, aku lagi sibuk banget bulan ini! double lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Run**

….

..

 **Kelihatannya mudah, tapi, aku harus lari dengan kakiku sendiri.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan, _lho_.

Kalau kau tanya aku bagaimana rasanya tentang pelarianku sejauh ini, menyenangkan sekaligus mengiris hatiku. Orang-orang suka dengan kabar baik, jadi, aku akan memberitahu lebih dulu soal bahasa Korea ku makin lancar–trims Sehun tapi _sori_ , aku nggak akan bilang padamu kalau aku benar-benar berterima kasih– dan soal aku bergabung ke menjadi anggota kelompok musik tradisional Korea sekolahku yang keren banget, bisa bayangkan nggak saat mereka memakai lagu-lagu _edm_ untuk dimainkan dengan alat musik tradisional? Setelah melihatnya kau pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia kalau dapat bergabung dengan mereka.

Kabar buruknya adalah, Canliu, anakku yang malang kekurangan gizi di China sana.

Xiumin memberitahu kabar itu pagi ini, benar, kabar yang mengguncang hatiku itu baru sampai di hari minggu yang harusnya menyenangkan. Oh, sialan aku kesal sekali. Kuberi tahu ya, sebelum ku tinggalkan Canliu benar-benar bayi besar gendut berbokong kenyal. Aku hampir menamainya _fatty peaches_ karna ia memiliki berat lebih daripada anjing _puddle_ biasanya dan ia menyebarkan wangi persik dan krim saat lewat, _uhh_ aku merindukan bayi ku.

Kalau saja Xiumin tidak mengatakan kalau ia sudah membawa Canliu ke rumahnya untuk perbaikan gizi, sekarang mungkin aku sudah cukup sinting untuk menularkan kesintinganku padamu lewat tulisanku. Akan kuberi tahu juga apa yang Xiumin katakan tadi, ia bilang _"Serius deh-"_ dengan nada marah besar _"Aku tahu kalau tolol banget pergi ke rumahmu saat kau jelas-jelas nggak ada. Tapi, yaampun! demi selusin celana dalam polkadot ku yang cantik aku nggak mengira saat sampai disana bakalan disambut sama anjing jelek yang harusnya ada di penampungan hewan,"_

Aku cukup kaget untuk terkena serangan panik dahsyat, tentu saja ibu mana yang tidak kaget saat tahu kondisi anak kesayangannya yang mengenaskan. Namun, aku masih bisa menenangkan Xiumin yang terlalu menggebu dan mungkin akan terkena serangan jantung oh no! ia nggak boleh mati setidaknya sebelum aku bisa benar-benar mendapat kejelasan nasib anakku.

Ia melanjutkan setelah cukup tenang, _"Niat awalku kerumahmu ingin memotretnya karna aku tahu kau pasti kangen banget sama Canliu, tapi astaga! Yang kutemui justru anjing kurus, jelek, peyot-peyot yang melihatnya bisa membuatmu menyuruhnya untuk mati!"_ Terdengar suara kalau Xiumin mengatur napasnya dan meminum, mungkin segelas air, ia lalu bicara lagi _"Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak cukup tolol untuk membiarkannya begitu, ewh, tunggulah Baixian aku akan mengirimkannya langsung padamu saat ia sudah cukup sehat. Sekarang percayakan ia padaku, aku akan mengurusnya seperti aku mengurusmu."_ Lalu sambungannya terputus.

Aku memang agak kecewa karena terputus begitu saja. Ditambah, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Xiumin setelahnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi, tetapi, tentu saja, aku selalu mendoakan hal-hal baik terjadi pada Xiumin terlebih saat ini ia sedang mengurus anakku. Jadi, saat ini aku hanya melamun dengan mata juling menatap ukiran-ukiran kecil yang men _detail_ di atap ruang keluarga sambil membuat telingaku berusaha keras mendengar suara-suara kecil yang biasanya kau dengar saat keadaan sunyi.

"Baixian? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Nah, ini baru suara yang nggak kuduga bakal kudengar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"

Cewek remaja bermuka kesal dan berambut merah itu berdiri sambil memegang buku tulis. Bukan hanya rambutnya, melainkan seluruh badannya. Seakan-akan ia marah padaku karena berani muncul ditempat ini dan memesan sesuatu. "Um, _milkshake_ stroberi," kataku dengan suara parau, berusaha tidak melihat rok terusan katun jelek berwarna _baby blue_ – _iyuh_ , warna favoritku dirubah jadi baju kuno jelek.

"Dan kau?" itu bisa dirasakan hanya dengan mendengarnya kalau suara cewek itu tiba-tiba berubah centil saat bertanya pada Sehun. Tapi, cowok itu malah acuh dan pura-pura sinting dengan tidak mempedulikan rayuan yang secara langsung ditujukan padanya. "Kau kan tahu aku pesan apa," katanya. Sambil menatapku dengan senyuman konyol dan kedua tangan yang menempel diwajahnya.

" _Oke,_ dua _milkshake_ stroberi. Aku akan mengantarnya dalam sepuluh menit."

" _Trims_ , Jisoo."

Aku yakin Sehun tidak benar-benar mengingat nama cewek itu. Ia mungkin hanya kebetulan membaca bros segienam didada Jisoo yang, astaga, mencolok banget, saat ia mulai meninggalkan kami. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, cowok itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajahku kearah jendela besar disamping kiri kami, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu pergi tanpa minat.

"Omong-omong kau kenapa?"

Jujur saja, aku agak terkejut saat Sehun bertanya namun seolah bicara pada angin. Terlebih karena aku tahu sebenarnya pertanyaannya ditujukan padaku. Ia nggak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, selalu menyebalkan dan bicara seenaknya. Orang sinting ini kenapa, _sih_?

"Huh? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu?"

"Memang apa yang salah denganku? Dasar cewek sinting,"

Oke aku salah. Sehun tetap Sehun. Cowok itu mulai memperlihatkan lagi wajahnya padaku setelah mengata-ngataiku, ia kembali berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang salah denganmu Baixian?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Bukan karena aku benar-benar sombong seperti mungkin kesan pertamanya padaku–saat memperkenalkan diri, ingat _kan?_ Hanya saja, merasa bingung kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan ini. Kondisiku benar-benar baik.

"Nggak ada yang salah denganku memangnya kenapa? Dari pada itu bagaimana kau tahu aku sendirian di rumah?"

"Bibimu memberitahukannya padaku."

Kupandangi ia dengan curiga. "Ah yang benar?"

"Yah," aku mungkin salah lihat tapi Sehun benar-benar terlihat malu "Aku yang bertanya duluan."

Nyaris saja aku ngakak kalau tidak ingat tindakannya mencurigakan banget. "Apa yang kau tanyakan?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kau nggak perlu tahu."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kalau gitu gimana caramu menghubungi bibi? Maaf Sehun tapi aku harus tahu kalau kau bukan penguntit mesum yang menggunakan alasan-alasan bodoh untuk menjebakku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Percaya saja padaku bisa tidak? Ibuku bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada aku yang, tentu saja, anaknya sendiri. Kupikir kau akan berterima kasih karena aku mengajak mu jalan. Dan membelikanmu _milkshake_ , yang omong-omong kapan datangnya? Tenggorokan ku sudah kering banget."

Bersamaan dengan itu seseorang datang sambil menggebrak meja dengan dua gelas besar berisi _milkshake_ yang membuat rok setengah pahaku terciprat cairan _pink_. Ajaib banget karena ketepatannya seratus persen dengan perkataan Sehun. "Ini _milkshake_ mu." Katanya, lalu ia pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Sehun dan aku saling melirik. "Kau pernah berbuat salah pada Jisoo ya, Sehun?" kataku, agak _sarkastis_.

"Trims Baixian aku anggap itu pujian dan, yah, aku pernah menolak pernyataan cintanya. Itu agak menggelikan walau ia sebenarnya cantik, tapi Jisoo bukan tipeku. Itu bisa disebut kesalahan ya?" Sehun melempar balik pertanyaan padaku.

Tapi trus aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan menyesap _milkshake_ ku. Sehun tidak berbuat salah walaupun perbuatannya menjengkelkan. Aku nggak mau mendebatnya lagi, ayolah, aku tidak ingin kalah _dua_ kali dari cowok sepertinya.

Sehun menyesap habis hampir setengah gelas _milkshake_ nya. Ia kemudian bicara lagi, berlagak serius dengan tampangnya yang kelewat bodoh. "Gimana soal klub musik? Kulihat kau tidak terlalu banyak _berbuat."_

Jujur saja aku agak tersinggung dengan maksud Sehun. Aku berdiri, entah lah hanya benar-benar merasa marah. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menunjukan wajah seolah-olah akan menangis, astaga memalukan banget. Makanya, itu pun menjadi salah satu alasan aku perlu cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Sehun, selain, tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya lagi untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boleh nggak kalau aku _beneran_ menangis sekarang?

Serius, mungkin ini karma karena mengatai wajah seseorang bodoh yang naasnya justru berbalik membuat otak ku bodoh. Apa sih yang ku pikirkan sampai bisa tersesat di–dimana _sih_ ini? Tempatnya ramai dengan cukup banyak pasangan. Mungkin mereka mau melihat matahari tenggelam dengan sungai berair jernih di bawahnya, romantis sekali, kalau kau bertanya tentang pendapatku. Namun, aku tentu akan mengatakan itu hanya ketika Nam Joohyuk disini bersama ku.

" _Nin Hao?_ "

Wow. Cowok ini bertanya padaku ya? Wajahnya meghalangi pandanganku ke arah air sungai yang membuatku tiba-tiba ingin berenang. "Ah, Hallo?"

"Oh astaga! Kau orang Korea? ku kira kau orang China."

"Tidak, aku orang China. Hanya saja sedikit lancar bicara bahasa Korea. Omong-omong dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah," Cowok itu tertawa. Suaranya tawanya sedalam bola matanya yang hitam. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada suaranya, terima kasih karena telah memberinya suara seperti ini dan wajah ganteng yang ya ampun semua cewek bakal suka. "Tadi kau bergumam dengan bahasa China nona."

 _Well_ , memalukan, sobat. "Begitu ya?" ujarku, canggung. Tapi cowok itu tersenyum padaku dan mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan.

"Begitu lah. Kau tidak pegal? Duduk lah," ia menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelah kirinya. Aku menurut saja, duduk dengan kaki lurus ke depan. Cowok itu tersenyum makin lebar, aku mau tak mau merasa wajib membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar pula. Tapi, sayangnya nggak jadi. Ia mungkin bakal ngacir karena mengira aku cewek _tidak-tidak_ dengan senyum seperti akan merobek pipiku sendiri.

"Namaku Kim Yongha. Kau?" katanya, tiba-tiba mengenalkan diri sendiri.

Ah Yongha. Entah mengapa tetapi aku menyukai namanya. "Namaku Baixian. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Wow namamu manis. Sama sepertimu,"

"Kau tidak sedang menggoda ku kan? Aku pernah ikut tawuran pelajar sampai diantar mobil polisi ke rumahku. Omong-omong."

"Astaga, yang benar?" Yongha memandangku terkejut tapi wajah gantengnya kentara menunjukan raut jahil. "Aku tidak akan berani mendekatimu,"

"Kalau kau tidak macam-macam tentu aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," kuharap ia nggak mendengar nada sedih yang entah mengapa kutunjukan.

"Tidak ada yang tega untuk menyakitimu nona, aku akan menjagamu sampai rumah, tenang saja. Oh lihat mataharinya, keren kan? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ah,*********** _Cheondam-dong."_ Aku menjawab pertanyaanya dengan mata yang tertuju pada matahari terbenam. Yongha nggak bercanda saat ia bilang itu keren karena itu memang benar-benar keren.

"Hey hey kau yakin rumahmu di _sana?_ " tanyanya, dengan nada mengintrogasi.

" _Well,_ ada yang salah dengan tinggal disana?"

"Tentu nona tentu, bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Apa kau tahu kau dimana?" mendadak ia jadi kelihatan kelimpungan. "Bagaimana caramu kesini Baekhyuna?"

"Dengan kaki ku… yah berjalan.." memangnya kau pikir aku harus jawab apa?

Yongha memandangiku, kilauan matanya yang menunjukan ke khawatiran untukku membuatku terpesona _lagi_ padanya. "Oh astaga. Kau harus cepat pulang Baekhyuna, apa punya seseorang yang bisa menjemputmu?"

"Sehun…" Ya Tuhan, aku keceplosan. Cepat-cepat aku mengelak, selagi Yongha sepertinya tidak mendengarku. "Tapi nggak _deh_ , aku bakal pulang sendiri."

Yongha tampak terperanjat. "Nggak?" ia menirukan. Nadanya seolah-olah mengatakan, Masa _sih_ kau nggak mau dijemput?

"Yah… _well_ , maksudku.."

"Biar aku yang menghubunginya, boleh ku minta nomornya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun datang tidak lama setelah Yongha menghubunginya. Mengherankan ia menyanggupi dan cepat-cepat datang untuk menjemputku. Entah ia tambah sinting atau memang lagi dalam _mood_ mau membantu orang.

"Oh yeah," sahutku "Dia datang."

"Itu keren Sehun mau menjemputmu,"

Keren apanya! Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk dikelilingi cowok-cowok sinting ya? Nyebelin _banget_. Karena jelas, **bagiku** , Yongha sendiri lebih keren daripada Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, tidak ada seorangpun ingin pulang dengan wajah babak belur, kan? Mari bertemu lagi nanti Baekhyuna, Yonsei Academy? _Buh-Bye."_ Yongha berlari setelahnya, meninggalkan ku yang, entah mengapa justru terpaku menunggu Sehun dan hanya melambai-lambai pada punggung Yongha yang sudah menjauh. Mungkin nggak ya kekakuan seluruh tubuh ku ini efek dari _Buh-Bye_? Ayolah pernah kau mengira seseorang berparas sepertinya mengucapkan kata _begitu_? Dengan segenap hatiku aku percaya kau bakal bilang _tidak._ Keras-keras.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sehun menguncang bahuku segera setelah wajahnya hanya delapan atau sepuluh inci di hadapanku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Astaga aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Sejurus kemudian, ia memelukku erat-erat.

"Sinting! Kau yang membuatku kenapa-kenapa… sesak… bodoh.."

" _Sorry_ ," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya padaku, ia masih _ngos-ngos_ an dan kulitnya yang putih memerah, kali ini kaya kepiting rebus. "salahmu _sih,_ main lari saja. Sudah betulan tolol ya?"

"Aha," seruku. "sepertinya kau menyukai ku ya tuan? Belum pernah aku melihat seseorang mengkhawatirkan ku sepertimu sekarang ini."

"Huh? Kau bicara apa _young lady?_ Mengejutkan sekali aku tidak dapat mendengarmu."

" _Heh-eh,_ sialan kau Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar serius _lho_ ,"

"Ayo cepat pulang," Sehun berjalan mendahuluiku, entah bagaimana, dengan ogah-ogahan aku mengikutinya. "cepatlah sedikit. Aku meninggalkan _Rolls Royce_ ku sendirian."

Wow, itu betulan mobilnya? Aku tidak menyangka seorang remaja setanggung Sehun mempunyai mobil semahal itu.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan itu," desahku. Menarik tidak sabaran tangan Sehun ke arah _Rolls Royce_ berwarna biru _metallic_ yag berkilau-kilau diatas rerumputan hijau yang kelihatan _absurd_ .

Yah, omong-omong, darimana munculnya keagresifan ku pada Sehun sejak tahu ia pakai _Rolls Royce,_ ya?

Kami pergi dari rumah bibi Yixing ke café kuno, yang dibilang Sehun tempat terbaik karena ia bisa dengan mudah mendapat diskon, dengan berjalan kaki. Jadi, yah, tidak mengherankan juga kalau ia bisa punya mobil semahal ini karena Sehun tergolong… _irit_. Aku mengatakan hal itu padanya waktu kami meluncur pergi.

"Tidak begitu irit," jawab Sehun "aku kepingin kau menikmati jalanan dengan berbeda. Nggak melulu naik mobil. Lagi pula aku nggak terlalu suka pamer."

Aku sebal mendengar perkataan kalau ia tidak suka pamer. Serius. Karena hanya dengan berdiri saja cowok itu sudah pamer kalau dia ganteng. Tapi kupikir nggak ada untungnya membuat orang yang memberiku tebengan marah. Jadi, ku tanggapi saja pekataannya dengan bilang, "Wow. Keren."

"Kenapa kau kabur, hm?" tanya Sehun,memecah keheningan setelah _wow keren_ yang terdengar menjengkelkan, dan otomatis membuatku terlonjak kaget. Ia jarang sekali bicara, sebenarnya, apalagi dengan suara selembut ini. Jadi aku agak-agak lupa dia disana.

"Entahlah," desahku sedih "aku tiba-tiba merasa kecewa padamu."

"Saat ku bilang kau nggak terlalu banyak berbuat itu?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari jalan dan menatapku. "Aku minta maaf."

"Oh, nggak apa," ucapku "kau benar. Sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diperlukan disana."

"Aku ikut menyesal," katanya, entah mengapa tapi ekspresinya sangat terluka sampai-sampai aku nggak tega melihatnya. "aku akan bicara pada Hani."

Kemudian aku diam-diam melirik Sehun. "Eh," ucapku kikuk "aku tahu kau ketua seluruh _eskul_ tapi kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu. Mungkin salahku karena hanya menonton tanpa memberikan sesuatu yang berguna."

"Nggak, _young lady_. Mereka nggak mencoba, sedikitnya memberimu sepertiga dari _tanggung jawab_. Kau bukan jenis orang yang mudah berbaur. Kau juga tidak bisa menyuarakan idemu karena itu, walau sebenarnya, kau punya banyak ide. Mereka hanya tidak mencoba untuk percaya padamu."

 _Well_ , aku nggak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa mengenali kepribadian seseorang hanya dengan berkenalan dan mengajari orang itu berbahasa Korea. "Darimana kau tahu? Bibiku bilang aku orang yang mudah berbaur."

"Mudah saja. Kutanya kau, selain aku dan Kyungsoo siapa lagi yang mengenalmu lebih dari sekedar nama? Siapa yang pernah bicara atau menyapamu selain hanya saling menatap? Siapa yang mengajakmu bicara selain Kyungsoo di klub musik? Hani, yah kurasa ia hanya bicara padamu karena ia perlu membicarakannya pada seluruh anggota. Tidak secara seolah-olah kau temannya. Sampai-sampai kau merasa terasing disana. Kau cuma bayangan sebagai penghias. Mereka tidak peduli apa kau ada atau tidak. Pergi atau tetap disana."

Aku terdiam. Sehun benar. Selama ini kupikir itu baik-baik saja untuk merasa terasing, namun, entah mengapa saat tahu ada seseorang yang mengerti dirimu kata itu terasa begitu pedih menghujam dadamu. Seolah ia tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya kau di dalam sana. Dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah karena kau tahu itu salahmu. Salahmu yang tidak mau menurunkan sedikit ego untuk terlebih dulu mengajak orang lain bicara. Namun, kau punya alasan disana. Begitu kuat sampai orang lain mengaggapmu betul-betul egois, tak bisa ada dalam lingkup sosial yang luas. Pergilah. Mungkin itu yang terbesit dipikiran mereka. saat kau mencoba bergabung, berbaur atau apalah namanya.

"Baekhyuna, lingkungan mengubahmu. Masa kecilmu penuh kritik ambisi ayahmu dan kecemburuan sinis _teman_ satu sekolahmu. Jadi itu normal untuk di masa ini kau jadi berpikir tentang apa pendapat orang tentangmu. Pikiran sinting yang membuatmu menarik diri, pikiran _apa sih yang bakal mereka bicarakan nanti? Dibelakangku?_ _Kalau aku kelihatan sok dekat?_ Membisikimu kayak Sherlock lagi mengejar kasus rumit yang membuatnya bisa sementara berhenti menyuntikan _kokain_ ke tubuhnya."

"Benar!" seruku, aku nggak bisa menahan keterkejutanku yang berlebihan. "Aku nggak mengerti gimana kau bisa tahu. Gimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Cukup sederhana. Bahkan terlalu sederhana." Dari nada bicaranya yang berubah menjengkelkan dan sok dingin lagi kupikir Sehun marah padaku. Mungkin karena aku nggak memberikannya cukup tanggapan padahal cowok itu sudah susah payah bicara banyak. Melihat kepribadian Sehun, bicara seperti itu punya tingkat kesulitannya sendiri.

"Sudah sampai _nih._ Turun sana cewek sinting. Gerbangnya nggak akan terbuka sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke, aku baru ngelanjutin ceritanya karna well YEAY! Aku sibuk persiapan un atau ujian praktek hiks :(( jadi agak-agak sibuk lah ya, anyone miss this story? *geer* ow barangkali ada yg mau tukeran ig sama aku? *geer 2* find me with **nhnra** kkk

 _Buh-bye._


End file.
